<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257614">The Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E.N.H. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Height Differences, Morning After, Multi, college kids, drunken cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elanore wakes up after a college party to discover that she cheated on her girlfriend, things take a turn from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, original female character/original female character/harry styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E.N.H. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so go easy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elanore wakes up and the first thing she notices is that she is horny as heck. She looks down her body to see her naked wetness. The second thing she notices is her sensitivity to the light coming in from the window to her left. Crap, she must be hungover. How much did she even drink last night? She’d have to ask Nat. </p>
<p>She gets up as fast as she can without getting a head rush and closes the blinds, checking the clock and seeing 8:30. She quickly gets back to her bed and flops down on her tummy. </p>
<p>Now her head hurts less, she can get back to the more important matter of business. She rolls onto her back, but is stopped by a warm, hard mass. She is shocked and scrambles out of bed to see a man in her bed. </p>
<p>“Shoot!” she says, her head pounding due to her quick movement. Immediately, she regrets her exclamation as the man stirs. He grumbles and stuffs his head in the pillow. Oh, she thinks, of course he is using her favorite pillow. Just her luck this morning, she supposes. </p>
<p>Thankfully, he doesn’t do much after that - only letting out a soft snore. She takes stock of her situation - she’s standing naked and horny in her bedroom next to a man she doesn’t remember meeting who is only half clothed in her bed. This is obviously not what she planned for this morning. </p>
<p>The night before was supposed to be the crazy part of the weekend, not the morning after. Nat dragged her to a house party for some dude’s birthday and apparently she got plastered and took this guy home with her. Nat was going to kill her. Elanore never does things like this, the worst she has ever done would probably be giving Nat answers for a Chem test, or even dating Nat in the first place depending on who you’re asking. </p>
<p>God, she really messed up. She has to get him out of her bed so she can get off and then find Nat. </p>
<p>She starts shaking him and he mumbles something she can't understand before rolling towards her and opening his eyes. She sees the look of confusion that flashes on his face before it is replaced with what she can only assume is his ‘everything is okay and normal’ face. </p>
<p>“Well hello hunny,” he says, words slightly slurred from sleep. </p>
<p>“Gross. Get up.”</p>
<p>“Someone’s feisty this morning, gimme a sec.”</p>
<p>“No, get up and get pants on. I have stuff to do this morning,” a blush comes to her cheeks as she says this. </p>
<p>“Okay princess, just lemme wake up first. An’ you’d think after all we did last night something as simple as me not having pants wouldn’t make that pretty little blush come.”</p>
<p>Crap, what did they do? She remembers none of it. Oh gosh, what if he gave her something, or worse, she’s pregnant? She needed to hurry him out so she can get some plan B before she finds Nat. </p>
<p>“So… here’s the thing,” she says, throwing his pants at him, “I actually don’t remember anything from last night. Like, at all.”</p>
<p>Shit. He was hoping she would fill him in. He doesn’t remember anything past meeting her at the party and seeing that she's hot shit. Actually, now he is almost fully awake he is beginning to appreciate her nakedness. Fuck, she has the hottest set of tits. She's curvy too, wide hips and thick thighs, got nice long blonde hair. </p>
<p>“Hey, stop staring and use your words creep!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, babe, but you’re distracting with all that sexiness prancing around. Say, why do I gotta put clothes on if you don’t?”</p>
<p>“Because I live here and you don’t? I’m not about to have you in your underwear on my doorstep. Hurry up.”</p>
<p>Oh, good. He must have done his usual thing and went home with a chick to fuck her and eat her out ‘til she finishes. Now he looks around, it’s very obvious that he does NOT live here. Everything is yellow and floral and, well, clean. </p>
<p>Instead of pulling his pants on, he pulls her onto his lap by her hips. She squeals in surprise, as he knew she would, and he cuts it off by kissing her deeply. She tries to squirm away, but he tightens his grip on her hips. </p>
<p>“What are you-“ she is cut off yet again, this time by a moan thanks to his mouth leaving hickeys on her collarbone. </p>
<p>“You’re super wet, and I’m jus’ replaying a bit of last night for ya, wouldn’t want you to miss anything,” he says while moving to her sternum and grinding their hips together. </p>
<p>“But- hmmm… but I would have bruises already if you already did this.”</p>
<p>Damn. He did not think this through. “Uhh well it hasn’t been long enough for them to show real good.”</p>
<p>“Not how it works. You don’t remember either, do you?”</p>
<p>He hesitates. “Not exactly…? I kinda just assumed I did what I always do so I’m rolling with it.”</p>
<p>Elanore quickly decides to ignore the implication that he does this often in favor of being pissed at him for lying. “What the heck? So you were just gonna let me believe that we’d done... whatever you do, twice?”</p>
<p>“Uhh yeah, I was. Not that hard to believe, we’re both hot and horny,” at this, he flips them over so she is underneath him and kneels between her thighs with a hand circling her clit. He kisses down from behind her ear to her nipple while his other hand traces her areola. </p>
<p>The sudden movement shocks her into silence, until she feels his hand on her clit. Her moans rise and fall in volume like ocean waves as he moves south with his kisses. His mouth and hands move up to her mouth and as he licks his way into her, she feels his clothed bulge against her opening and they both moan into the kiss. </p>
<p>“Please?” he asks, pulling away slightly, and she knows exactly what he wants. She nods and whimpers, encouraging him to hurry. </p>
<p>-.—.-.—.-.—.-.—.-</p>
<p>Natalie wakes up in her car, confused as to where she is. She remembers a party, and her head doesn’t hurt so it seems like she stayed sober for once, but not much else. She checks her watch; 8:30. She’d better hurry to El’s place so she doesn’t worry too much. </p>
<p>Oh fuck, El. That’s why she was sober last night- El is making her stay sober so she took and drank every drink she poured for herself. </p>
<p>El never drinks. She is such a lightweight, all that must have just about killed her. Now Nat’s really gotta hurry and make sure she hasn’t got alcohol poisoning or some shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nat comes to visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 2 already guysssss</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grabs his pants from the floor where he’d thrown them and digs in his pocket for a condom. He’s done this enough to know that girls usually make a big deal out of it, so he just started doing it every time. Chicks love that, so now it's become his move halfway through a night (or morning, in this case). </p><p>Her hand reaches to follow him and lands on his covered length. She begins stroking up and down it as she hears her door opening. Immediately, she panics. Nat is the only other person with a key to her place. It has to be her coming to check on her. She’s doomed. </p><p>He is confused as she stops, looking down to her and seeing panic before hearing heels coming up stairs. </p><p>“Nat…” she says, almost in tears. </p><p>“Who-“ he is cut off as he is pushed off the bed. </p><p>“Be quiet, let me handle this.”</p><p>He has no time to question this, because another girl is walking into the room. She is obviously concerned and exhausted, her dark hair tied up loosely and frightened eyes showing little sleep with the dark circles under them. </p><p>“Hey, baby. How you doin’ after last night? I’m so sorry you had to drink all that cause of me.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m fine. Had to close the blinds, but other than that I’m good. No apologies- from you anyway. By the looks of it I had you worried so bad you didn’t sleep much and now I have to tell you something that won’t help one bit.”</p><p>The brunette’s face shifts to confusion, worry still evident. “What could you possibly have to apologize for? You’re the responsible one, remember?”</p><p>At this, the blonde bursts into tears. </p><p>“Hey! Hey, now, it’s okay baby,” the brunette says, hugging her girlfriend and sitting down together on the bed. “You’re okay baby girl. What is it? I need to know so I can fix it. I gotta fix it because I hate seeing you sad and cryin’.”</p><p>The blonde breathes and gets out what sounds like “can't fix this” between her small sobs. She continues to be rocked and soothed until she is no longer in hysterics. Eventually, she says “I didn’t come here alone last night” and goes back to being buried in the brunette's chest. </p><p>The silence is heavy in the room, only broken by heavy breaths from the smaller blonde. After a while, a mumble followed by “Who are they, El” is heard, and it’s as though everything is suspended in that place in time. He is panicking and wants to leave immediately. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>What? How can she not know who he is? They went to the same damn high school, and now the same college, how does she not know him?</p><p>“I don’t know who he is… thats the worst part.”</p><p>“Nah baby, the worst part would be if you stopped lovin’ me. I don’t care if you slept with him, as long as he ain’t ugly so we know you have good taste.”</p><p>“I love you so much, and of course he’s not ugly. He’s actually really cute.”</p><p>“Well in that case, dry your tears and tell me about him so I can do exactly what he did to you so you got a bit of your love in those memories.”</p><p>That is not where he expected this to go. Apparently the morning after a party everyone is horny. </p><p>“That’s the thing, neither of us remember last night. All my memories of him are from this morning.”</p><p>“This morning? Damn, how early did you wake up? It’s just barely 9:00 now I’ll bet.”</p><p>“About 8:30 I did, woke him up not long after.”</p><p>“Musta just missed him on the way in then, those marks look kinda fresh.”</p><p>Oh fuck, shes gonna say shit to get him caught. He’s dead meat. </p><p>“Umm, well he’s actually still here.”</p><p>Yup, the brunette is gonna kill him. </p><p>“What do you mean?” she says, standing quickly. </p><p>Fuck it, he decides, and uncovers himself from his place on the floor. Both women look at him immediately. Time seems to stand still as nobody says anything. The brunette is watching him, he is watching the brunette, and the blonde, El apparently, is watching the brunette. </p><p>“Well you were right. He’s hot as fuck.”</p><p>A pause falls briefly, before El interjects, “Nat? That's all you have to say?”</p><p>“Well… yeah. Like I said, as long as you love me I give zero fucks. Plus, he really is hot.”</p><p>“Uhh… hey. Guess I should introduce myself then. I’m Harry.”</p><p>“Well hello. I’m Natalie, Elanore’s girlfriend. But I guess you know that already.”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah. Hey.”</p><p>A look is exchanged between the women that Harry can’t read. They approach him and Elanore pulls him down into a kiss with one hand while the other hand circles his tip. Natalie grabs her hips and guides them to the bed before pushing them onto it. </p><p>This is NOT how he imagined this going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry. so very sorry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhhhh... there it is. More to come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>